The Grayson Family
by Jennifer Scott
Summary: The story of the family of Dick Grayson and Barbara (Gordon) Grayson. Watch Dick and Barbara get used to being parents and balance both being superheroes and children. Read about the struggles and the triumphs. The pain and the joy. Everything that makes a family, a family.
1. Prologue: Two Little Words

**September 23, 2017**

**11:54 p.m.**

**Gotham Public Park**

Dick was pacing around nervously, sweat beginning to bead down his forehead. He took out his handkerchief and patted his brow dry. He looked at the clocktower that overlooked all of Gotham, including the park where they had had their first date. It was almost midnight. She would be arriving soon. And then he would have to do it.

He looked up at the full moon that was shining overhead. As it shone, it gave him the courage to do what he needed to do. It would be hard and he was unsure of where the path would take him, but he knew that it would worthwhile in the end. He hoped she gave him what he needed. The stars twinkled at him as if wishing him good luck. He smiled back with gratitude. He had always been a bird of the night and seeing the heavens above give him such fantastic omens, he knew that it would all go well that night.

He sat down on the park bench, swallowing his nervousness. He couldn't afford to stumble and make a mistake. This had to be perfect or else... He wasn't sure what would happen if this didn't work. It would be the end of him. That was certain. He was only expecting one answer though.

"Come on, Dick, This is easy enough. All you have to do is ask one little question." Dick stood back up and began to pace once more, unable to sit still. The nerves were knotting up inside his stomach and his heart was racing. He hoped she wouldn't see how vulnerable he was making himself to her, something he was unused to.

He chuckled fondly in the memory of when he first asked her out. He had thought he was opening himself up then. Now, he understood that he had only been allowing her to get close to him and he was unaware of his own feelings. Until two months ago when he finally said, "I love you."

"Two little words, Dick. Just two little words."

"Two little what, Dick?" she asked as she walked up to him. Dick's mouth went dry as he saw her slender form walk out from the trees. Her bright red hair shone in the moonlight, dancing like her fiery personality. She would say what she wanted when she wanted without much thought though she was learning. It was one of the things that had made him fall in love with her. Her blue eyes sparkled as Dick felt his knees begin to shake. Gosh, he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Nothing, Barbara. I was only wondering where you are." Dick smiled. The lie passed easily between his lips.

"Well, I'm here. Five minutes before midnight_ the night before my birthday_."

"Really? I didn't realize," Dick pretended. He knew that she saw straight through his cover as she always had. He nodded somewhere into the darkness and music began to play softly. he offered her his hand. "Care to dance?"

She took his hand with a look in her eyes. "Is this why you brought me out here, Dick? To dance on my birthday? Or five minutes before my birthday?"

"Not now, Barbara. let's simply enjoy the moment." He was thankful when she nodded and laid her head on his chest and they began the small steps of a waltz. It quickly deteriorated into a slow sway by the time the Gotham Clocktower struck midnight. Dick slowed to a stop as the final chord sounded throughout the park. He gazed into Barbara's eyes. She gazed back passionately into his.

"Aren't you going to say something, Dick?" she whispered quietly as if scared her words would shatter the precious moment the two of them were sharing.

He nodded then pulled out a small box from his pocket. Barbara did not fully see what he had in his hands until he lowered himself onto one knee. Taking a deep breath, Dick saw that she understood what was about to happen. Her hands which had done so much were covering her mouth as she gasped. Dick nodded, confirming her belief. Then he breathed the two little words that meant everything to him.

"Marry me?"


	2. Chapter 1: Family Beginnings

**Author's Note: Rudy's full name is Rudolph. And remember, I am free for ideas!**

* * *

**October 9, 2018**

**6:33 a.m.**

**Grayson House**

Barbara was smiling as she stepped into the kitchen of the house that she and Dick had just bought. Because she had never lived in a large house, she never really wanted one, especially if it was going to be the two of them. They had compromised on a three bedroom two full bath just under about 1700 square feet. Barbara wasn't sure what the extra bedrooms would be for, though Dick said guest and family. She thought that made sense, but she also knew that Dick had something in the back of his mind and was waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"I can't believe it's all ours," she whispered to herself sleepily as Dick walked out behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned into his strong body. He was still in white boxers and she was in a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. She pulled her messy hair back as she walked over to the coffee machine and began to make coffee for her and her husband. She smiled. She still felt giddy whenever she said or thought that word.

"Of course it it, Babs," Dick said. He was still sleepy from the late night before and having to get up at six in the morning for the new job as a Blüdhaven police officer. He didn't need the money, but he also had this sense of needing to be able to take care of Barbara should something financially happen though he never saw that as a real possibility.

The phone rang, waking the both of them up. Dick was closest and picked up the landline, something Barbara never really used. She grumbled something about who called this early but listened when Dick answered it. "Hello, Grayson household...Hey, Artemis! What's up?...Can't your sister watch Rudy?... Well, I'm working today, so it's up to Barbara. She has been feeling a little under the weather though lately" He turned to her. "Babs, are you up for watching Rudy for the day? Artemis is going out for the day."

Barbara thought about. She loved seeing the son Wally gave to Artemis before dying. "For how long?" She had never been very good around children for anything longer than a few hours.

Dick repeated the question into the phone the responded, "Artemis would drop him off around ten, then pick him up whenever she got back."

Barbara thought about it. She knew how long missions could go, though she doubted that Artemis would be very long. Since discovering she was expecting Rudy, Artemis had gone from reckless with a deathwish to cautious and thinking plans through. Barbara nodded her approval. Dick told Artemis and hung up.

"Alright," Dick poured himself a cup of coffee. He leaned on the counter across from Barbara. "Are you sure you're up to this? You haven't been feeling all that good the past couple days. We don't want Artemis coming to our house in the middle of the night blaming us because her son is sick."

"I'm fine, Dick. It was just the flu and I'm over it now. Rudy will be fine."

Dick nodded then went back to the room to get ready leaving Barbara sipping her coffee.

* * *

**October 9, 2018**

**5:57 p.m.**

**Grayson House**

Rudy was five months old with wisps of fiery red hair like Wally and gray eyes like Artemis. He was laughing constantly and though he didn't do very much, he was quite the handful for Barbara. Even though they stayed in the living room most of the afternoon, he was making Barbara do silly things that made her glad they were the only two in the house. Dick would blackmail her for sure if he saw her doing what she was doing right now.

Barbara went over to the kitchen and poured him water in his bright red and yellow sippy cup. She suddenly felt very nauseous and her hands gripped the countertops tightly. She leaned over the sink, waiting to throw up, but her stomach settled, though it still left her shaky. She gave Rudy his sippy cup then quickly went to the bathroom with a feeling of panic in her chest. She came back immediately though the next five minutes would be a painful wait.

Though she tried to focus on Rudy, her mind was distracted, and she was continuously glancing at the clock. Rudy seemed to notice this and began to get very huffy that she wasn't focusing on his. He pulled her hair, resulting in a yelp from Barbara. She told him no and stood up. She looked back down at Rudy who looked as if he were about to cry. She sighed in defeat and picked him up and brought him with her to the bathroom. She looked at the test.

It was positive.

The doorbell rang and Barbara walked out, hoping it was Artemis. Artemis had always been like a big sister to Barbara and she would most certainly know what to do. As she walked out into the living room to the front door, she saw it was Dick instead returning from his shift at the station.

"Hey, Babs. Has Artemis not come back yet?" he asked seeing Rudy in her arms.

"No," she croaked out. She coughed, trying to find her voice. "No, not yet." Her voice came out stronger this time.

Dick walked up to Rudy and then adopted a baby voice that Barbara had never seen before. "Hi there, little guy. It's your uncle Dick." Rudy babbled and this made Dick smile from ear to ear. Then Dick did the last thing Barbara expected. He hid his face then popped out from behind, saying "Peek-a-boo!" He did this a couple more times while the two of them returned back to the couch with Rudy.

"Does he remind you of Wally?" Barbara asked after seeing Dick smile at him for a while.

"A little. He reminds me of Artemis too. Man, I love little guys like this."

Barbara felt that now was the time to tell him, but instead, she said, "Why?"

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Other than the fact that they are the cutest creatures on the planet? I don't know... I guess, it was because back at Haly's circus, they were everywhere. And no matter what you did, even if it was smile at them, they would laugh. I... I guess I miss seeing them all the time."

Barbara felt the words begin to topple out of her mouth. "Dick, do you want a family?"

He looked at her, with awe and a little confusion. "Of course I do, Barbara. But only if and when you're ready. I don't want to force something on you that you aren't comfortable with."

"Do you want a big family?" Barbara was kicking herself mentally for what she was saying.

"Babs, I grew up in a circus. Everyone there was my family. Being an only child for years with Bruce was the greatest shock ever. But like I said, I'm not going to force something on you that you don't want."

Barbara nodded, he chest constricting. Dick placed his hand her her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Why are you asking, Babs?"

Barbara took a deep breath. There was no way she could say what she needed to. How could she tell him that after a few months of being married, she was already carrying the seed of his child within her? How could she tell him all of the fear she felt and anxiety over being a mother? How could she tell him that she never really wanted children?

"I'm... Dick, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Any guesses as to what they'll have? Any names suggestions? **


End file.
